


A Thread of Ice and Flowers

by RosePrince



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Economics, Fashion & Couture, M/M, Oral Sex, Physical Disability, Revenge, Science Experiments
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePrince/pseuds/RosePrince
Summary: Bran precisa da ajuda de um famoso alfaiate de Westeros para poder cumprir seu destino. E para isso, usará da experiência adquirida por este ao longo dos anos... e o premiará de um jeito especial.





	1. Chapter 1

**A THREAD OF ICE AND FLOWERS**

DISCLAIMER: Fanfic baseada nos livros de ASOIAF e série GOT

INFORMAÇÕES INICIAIS:

  * A fanfic a seguir é precedida por todos os fatos ocorridos na _série televisiva_ até o episódio _4 da oitava temporada_ , e seguirá independente da mesma, salvo se não houver alteração importante no plot nos dois últimos capítulos.
  * Não estão claras, até o momento, as condições fisiológicas de Bran como Corvo-de-três-Olhos, portanto, coube a mim criar uma explicação lol
  * Alguns capítulos desta fanfic serão baseados no POV de um O.C. 

 

 

BRAN

O frio tomava conta do quarto. As grossas peles sobre seu colo e a cadeira revestida não conseguiam impedir que a temperatura negativa esfaqueasse suas entranhas e deixasse sua pele ardida. O Inverno havia chegado, os mortos foram derrotados, Winterfell fedia a sangue e carne humana apodrecida mesmo com o frio brutal e com o fato de todos os corpos terem retirados e queimados horas antes. As cabeças das caças na parede o fitavam com olhares de desaprovação e o silêncio no cômodo fazia o crepitar da lareira estalar dentro do seu crânio. Bran, no entanto, não podia deixar que esses detalhes o afastassem do seu objetivo.

Era chegada a hora. Precisava daquela ajuda se quisesse cumprir a missão.

A porta rangeu e entraram Arya e Sansa.

  * — Chamou, Bran? – perguntou a nova salvadora da humanidade. – Disseram que você precisava da minha presença e da Sansa urgente... eu espero que não seja para limpar você, porque a Rainha Dragão solicitou nossa presenç... 

  * — Deixe ele falar, Arya... – interrompeu a mais velha -- você não precisa se afobar tanto pra essa reunião, também. Acabou de nos salvar!

 

— Isso foi a quase 2 dias... – replicou.

 

Sentindo uma irritação com o provável início de uma longa discussão das irmãs, tratou de ir direto ao ponto:

 

— Preciso que vocês me arranjem uma companhia. Não qualquer companhia. Uma que atenda meus desejos íntimos.

 

As duas irmãs trocaram olhares confusos. E em uníssono, exclamaram:

 

— Mas você vive dizendo que por ser o Corvo de três olhos, não sente mais desejo!

 

Bran as observou com seu típico olhar penetrante, e depois de alguns segundos, esboçou um sorriso do rosto.

 

— Isso não significa que eu tenha que abrir mão de sentir o que os homens sentem.

 

Sansa tocou no aro que ficava no torso de suas vestes e balançou a cabeça em leve desaprovação. Compreendia que o irmão estivesse precisando de uma folga após quase ser varrido com todos naquele castelo, mas daí recorrer aos serviços de uma prostituta que poderia ser uma espiã de Cersei seria uma tolice que jamais se perdoaria cometer. Arya, ao contrário, dava risadinhas enquanto tirava a neve de seus próprios ombros, parecia estar achando aquela situação uma grata surpresa.

 

— Qual o tipo de garota você quer – perguntou Arya com tom debochado e com uma expressão cômica. – Uma nortenha, uma menina do sul... uma puta que talvez seja nossa prima distante do Ninho da Águia, talvez?

 

— Arya! – protestou Sansa, incrédula com a capacidade da irmã mais nova de prosseguir com a ideia estapafúrdia do irmão.

 

Bran respirou fundo.

— Não quero uma prostituta. Na verdade, eu já tenho a garota em mente. Você já a viu, Arya. Ficava de cochichos com Mindinho e era sua espiã aqui neste castelo.

 

O sangue de Sansa esquentou todas as partes do seu corpo que estavam lutando contra o ar congelado do Norte. Não mediu forças em atacar a proposta:

 

— Você bebeu, imbecil? Qualquer garota aqui poderia ser uma ameaça pra você, uma espiã da Cersei ou da Rainha Dragão. E agora você vem dizer que está querendo se arriscar com uma ESPIÃ DO MINDINHO?

 

Até mesmo Arya teve que concordar com o protesto de Sansa. A última coisa que poderia sonhar era em deixar o irmão sozinho no quarto com uma inimiga, especialmente  uma ligada ao homem que foi quase a ruína da família Stark inteira.

 

— Não, Bran. Não é seguro. Me diga quem é a bastarda para que eu possa deixar a garganta dela pintando as paredes dos estábulos de sangue!

 

Bran balançou a cabeça. Teria que ser mais convincente.

 

— Não precisam se preocupar. Eu sei que ela não fará nada. Eu não sou imbecil – enfatizou o adjetivo usado pela irmã – para me expor a um risco desses se eu não tivesse certeza de que tudo iria acabar bem. E não ouse machucá-la, Arya.

As duas estavam preocupadas. Sabiam que o irmão não era capaz de cometer nenhuma estupidez daquele tamanho, mas não conseguiam crer que ele seria tão—humano — a ponto de ter um fetiche por uma mulher que provavelmente não hesitaria em matá-lo. Pediram então para que discutissem o assunto fora do quarto. Bran consentiu.

 

Se certificaram de se afastar do quarto o suficiente para não serem ouvidas ou vistas pelos outros castelãos, já que provavelmente Bran daria um jeito de escutá-las. Entraram num pequeno beco sem saída no corredor externo ao quarto. Sansa sacou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena que estavam dentro de sua vistosa roupa preta e escreveu: “ _Vamos atender o pedido, mas colocaremos essa víbora sob nosso controle. Se ela trabalhou para o Lorde Baelish, ela certamente deve ter informações que serão valiosas para nós”_

Arya assentiu. As duas voltaram em direção ao quarto onde estava Bran. Quando entraram, foram recebidas com a mesma enigmática expressão distante do irmão, que se confundia com o olhar severo das cabeças de caça acima dele.

 

— Vamos trazer a tal espiã do Mindinho pra você. Mas com três condições. – ponderou Sansa – primeira: depois que ela fizer o ... serviço – um tom de nojo assaltou a frase – ela será vigiada dia e noite, todos os momentos. Até mesmo no banho. Segundo: você não deve contar absolutamente NADA do que sabe pra ela. E terceiro: se ela desrespeitar o primeiro ponto ou você o segundo, não teremos outra escolha se não enviarmos ela pro Deus da Morte.

 

Bran não moveu um músculo facial sequer. Nem mesmo mudou sua expressão.

 

— Você está OUVINDO Brandon Stark? – questionou Sansa.

 

Desta vez, ele concordou com a cabeça. E respondeu como quem não se importasse com a reação seguinte:

 

— Sim. Só devo dizer que ela será minha cuidadora. Me levará pra todos os cantos do castelo e me dará banhos. Mesmo quando não tiver forças pra carregar essa cadeira, ela estará ao meu lado.

 

A ruiva parecia estar pronta pra esganar o irmão, furiosa com o fato de ser desafiada. Por milésimos de segundo até esqueceu sua preocupação com Daenerys Targaryen e seu exército e a ameaça de Cersei Lannister ao sul.

Arya usou o braço pra bloquear a reação da irmã mais velha. Olhou para Bran e com o outro braço, apontou na direção dele:

 

— Escuta Bran, eu aceito suas condições. Mas não vou hesitar em acrescentar o nome dessa safada na minha lista se ela ousar fazer algo com você ou contra nossa família.

Sansa estava explodindo de raiva. Não era possível que ninguém da família tivesse o mínimo senso. Jon, Arya, Bran... pareciam estar todos num delírio coletivo.

 

— Aryaa – guinchou.

 

— Calma, Sansa. – vamos atender o pedido. – Você sabe que ela vai ter um fim doloroso em nossas mãos se ousar fazer algo.

 

Não estava convencida. Pegou uma taça já vazia que Bran bebera água antes e arremessou contra a parede. Mas não disse nenhuma palavra. Apenas se retirou e aguardou no corredor.

 

— Você sabe que tá fudido né? – indagou Arya. – e que independente de qualquer coisa, essa garota não vai viver muito, não é?

 

Bran sorriu para Arya.

 

— Veremos.

 

Arya não entendia. Era a segunda vez naquela manhã que Bran sorria. Deveria ter algo de realmente especial. Seria outra visão? Teria a tal espiã de Petyr Baelish uma importância que ainda não fora capaz de perceber?

 

\-- Ela está colhendo trigo em uma pequeno horta que ela cultivou. Não vai ser difícil encontrar: além de ser um dos poucos pontos desse castelo que está sendo cultivado alguma coisa que não seja rancor ou bebês, ela, por mais que tente, jamais se vestirá como uma nortenha. E nem cheira como uma. E o cabelo? Ah, ela é muito estúpida pra esconder. Até eu que sou o Corvo de três olhos me espanto dela ainda estar viva.

 

Arya não entendeu se aquilo era uma critica ao cheiro das mulheres do Norte como ela, mas captou a parte mais importante da mensagem: se tratava de alguma donzela do sul, provavelmente de uma região como Highgarden, pois era sofisticada e esnobe, mesmo estando comendo e bebendo dos produtos do Norte.

 

Saiu do aposento e, se encontrando com Sansa, se dirigiram à parte externa, onde desconfiavam que estaria a pequena horta da forasteira. Bran, sozinho novamente, apenas observou o crepitar da lenha e da brasa enquanto aguardava a chegada de sua peça essencial no plano. Tudo ocorreria do jeito que planejou.

 

O frio cortante do inverno deixava todo o pátio de Winterfell coberto de uma branca e profunda camada de neve que ultrapassava o meio das canelas. Arya e Sansa não demoraram para notar o pequeno ponto verde e castanho no meio do lago branco de neve: era inacreditável que, sob aquelas condições, alguma coisa desse para ser plantada. E sentada num banquinho de madeira, de costas, cavocando a terra que fixava os jovens pés de trigo, estava uma mulher jovem. Ainda mais destacada que a pequena horta era a cor azul-celeste do vestido que usava.

 

As duas trocaram olhares e então seguiram em direção à ela. Ouvindo os passos que cortavam a neve, a jovem agricultora virou o rosto, devidamente coberto com um mulambo protetor destoante das elegantes, para padrões da moda nortenha, roupas que usava. Embora gasto pelas intempéries, claramente se tratava de uma costura refinada.

 

—Você deve ser uma feiticeira. Não é possível que brote do chão desse castelo tão saudáveis ramos. É pior inverno que toda Westeros já presenciou. – questionou Arya, passando discretamente a mão sobre a adaga que libertou Winterfell do ataque do Rei da Noite.

 

A jovem arrancou um dos ramos de trigo, levantou-se do banquinho e ofereceu às anfitriãs:

 

—Miladies. É um honra pra essa pobre nortenha sem família ter condições de ter sobrevivido tamanha desgraça. Meu nome é Roselyn. Sei que é pouco, mas estou tentando contribuir com o abstecimen.... – tentou explicar-se, mas foi interrompida.

 

— Nos poupe do teatro, senhorita. Sabemos que era uma informante do Lorde Baelish, o homem que tramou contra esta Casa e assassinou nossa tia. – declarou firme Sansa – o seu destino deve ser um dos piores.

 

A jovem tremeu, tentava balbuciar algo em sua defesa, mas nada saía de seus lábios abertos. Arya então evitou que o silêncio prosseguisse:

 

— Para sua sorte, nosso irmão mais novo parece ter outros planos pra você. Provavelmente você não vai morrer essa manhã ou tarde. Não garanto a noite.

 

Os olhos da jovem marejavam. Um sorriso de desespero surgiu em sua face. Tirou o pano sujo que lhe cobria os cabelos, revelando um loiro que as irmãs só haviam visto em Cersei e Myrcella Baratheon. O penteado, apesar de estar um pouco desgrenhado, ainda demonstrava ter sido feito com esmero. À luz do dia, tal estilo não parecia sequer natural. Grandes olhos, castanhos como o bronze, miravam as filhas de Catelyn e Ned Stark como quem implorasse pela morte instantânea. Sansa então sentiu um arrepio na espinha: aquele rosto lhe era familiar. Tinha certeza que não era a primeira vez que o via, Arya, no entanto, apenas se aproximou e agarrou o braço esquerdo de Roselyn com força, guiando-a.

 

— Vamos, nosso irmão pediu uma audiência com você.

 

A estranha não hesitou em seguir a ordem da garota Stark. As irmãs se aproximaram da agora prisioneira para não levantar suspeita dos que passavam. Arya encostou a ponta da adaga contra as costas dela.

 

Enquanto atravessam o pátio e os interiores do castelo, os hóspedes cumprimentavam as ladies e acenavam para a estranha convidada. Ao passar por um corredor que ainda não havia sido devidamente limpo, Roselyn começou a ter forte ânsia de vômito, em engulhos sonoros.

 

— A lady do sul não suporta a sujeira do norte? – caçoou Arya.

 

— Eu já disse que sou do Norte, Milady. – choramingou a loira.

 

— Não sou Milady.

 

Sansa então não perdeu tempo para questionar a escolha das vestes da espiã de Mindinho:

 

— Onde uma plebeia nortenha teria condições de adquirir esses tecidos. Olha só – esfregou os dedos numa faixa do vestido de Roselyn – isso aqui é uma seda que só existe em Essos, uma peça que eu mesma só vi em três lugares: Highgarden, King’s Landing e Dorne. E somente as mulheres da nata desses lugares usavam. Nem me diga que era uma prostituta de luxo porque homem nenhum.... – então lembrou-se de Tyrion – quase homem nenhum, aliás, teria coragem de presentear uma prostituta sem levantar suspeitas.

 

— Eu roubei, admito. – disse em voz baixa a prisioneira.

 

—Não seja tola. Se fosse uma ladra, não manteria esse luxo pra si. Teria vendido e partido para o Sul assim que executamos Mindinho. – rebateu Sansa, que agora estava incomodada e intrigada em como alguém podia não ter notado a presença tão... óbvia de uma intrusa do sul.

 

— Estamos chegando – afirmou Arya. -- Fique aqui. – apertou o braço de Roselyn enquanto Sansa batia na porta do quarto onde estava Bran.

 

— Trouxemos quem você pediu, acho... – virou-se para trás e fitou Roselyn da ponta dos pés à cabeça. – tenho certeza que trouxemos.

 

— Podem entrar. – respondeu calmante Bran.

 

Mais uma vez, ele as recebeu com sua expressão distante. Movendo o rosto, observou profundamente a convidada que havia sido conduzida coercitivamente até seu aposento.

Quando as três entraram, Bran fez um sinal de que estava dispensando as irmãs.

 

— Muito obrigado. A Rainha Dragão já deve estar impaciente com vocês, meninas.

 

As duas não gostaram da maneira como o irmão as tratou, mas tinham esse compromisso. Arya então sussurrou algo no ouvido de Roselyn que qualquer pessoa em sã consciência sabia que se tratava de uma ameaça. As duas então se retiraram e fecharam a pesada porta.

 

Bran retirou suas mãos que estavam ocultas pelas peles e começou a tirar as luvas. A estranha continuava parada onde Arya havia a deixado, uns 8 metros de distância de Bran, e ficava olhando apenas para o chão, evitando ser vista pelo rosto inquisidor do lorde Stark.

 

— Desde que você chegou aqui no Norte tenho me perguntado como sobreviveu. É uma anomalia que transcende a lógica.

 

— Senhor, eu já disse que eu sou do Nort...

 

— Eu sei. – interrompeu Bran. – agora aproxime-se  – usou as mãos para chamá-la. --- você tem uma missão aqui.

 

Roselyn caminhou lentamente até o Stark cadeirante até ficar diante dele. Parou e levantou sua cabeça para visualizar o provável carrasco.

 

— Aqui. – apontou para seu colo. – faça o que você queria ter terminado mas Tyrion impediu.

 

Roselyn ficou lívida. Parecia ter ouvido uma ameaça muito maior que a longa noite. Era como se a mensagem de Bran tivesse a atingido no íntimo.

 

— Está demorando, vamos. Comece. Entre por debaixo das peles, pelas minhas pernas. – explicou calmamente Bran.

 

Visivelmente apavorada, ela se ajoelhou diante do jovem Stark, observou seus olhos com uma tez relutante. Fitou a área onde iria usar seus conhecimentos por cima das peles e então, mergulhou por debaixo delas.

O calor finalmente apareceu depois de todos esses dias. O cheiro ocre da região corporal do jovem Stark invadiu suas narinas. Enfiou suas duas mãos por debaixo das cobertas para retirar as ceroulas do rapaz. Surpresa. Exalando um misto de suor de ansiedade e cercado por um bom punhado de pelos pubianos ruivos e castanhos estava um membro amolecido muito maior do que se esperava de alguém naquele estado. Mesmo “em repouso”, já parecia ser maior que muitos eretos que já vira. Começou então a esfregar a beijar na salgada glande, brincando com a ponta da língua pela pele do prepúcio quase grudada nela. Em poucos segundos o membro cresceu e ergueu-se até quase formar um ângulo reto. Imenso. 22 centímetros no mínimo. Muito maiores dos que aqueles que presenciou no Sul.

 

— Suba. – ordenou Brandon.

 

— Mas Senhor Stark....aahhh

 

Bran usou seus braços para trazê-la para seu rosto. Os olhares se encontraram. Bran começou a beijar o pescoço de Roselyn até chegar no seu torso. Como num raio, sacou uma adaga escondida que rasgou o vestido no tórax. De lá saíram dois grandes novelos de lã e revelaram dois rosados e pontiados, pelo frio, mamilos... masculinos.

 

— Finalmente seu disfarce acabou... Hauke Mulberry!

 

Silêncio. O olhar perdido de quem não sabia o que ocorreria a partir daquele momento fitou o de Bran. O Stark agarrou os cabelos loiros com força e num sonoro romper de fios, arremessou o que agora era revelado uma peruca.

 Fios muito negros curtos e encaracolados se revelavam no rosto assustado.

 

— Como v-você? – intrigado e assustado Mulberry indagou.

 

— Eu sou o Corvo de três Olhos. – respondeu sorrindo Bran.

 

Antes que a situação destruísse o clima, Stark atacou o mamilo de Hauke com uma mordida seguida de um lambido. Mulberry gemeu. Bran deu seguimento, ao agarrar com força, por dentro do vestido, as nádegas frias do seu prisioneiro desmascarado. Esfregou as mãos no tronco quase esquelético de Mulberry, sinal de que o racionamento promovido por Sansa e Jon antes da Longa Noite estava fazendo efeito.

 

Sem hesitar, enfiou seu pênis dentro dele. E com uma das mãos, agarrou o surpreendente membro do mesmo. De formato triangular, com ponta bem fina e tronco e base extremamente grossos, a ponto da circunferência mal encaixar nas mãos frias de Bran.

 

— É bem grosso, não parece fazer parte do corpo de um dos mais delicados e ricos homens de Westeros – provocou Bran.

 

Em êxtase, mas incapaz de não rebater o homem que lhe fodia, Hauke respondeu:

 

— Apesar de fino, é imenso. Jurei que o símbolo dos Stark fossem lobos, e não jegues. Aahh – sentiu uma estocada mais profunda. – aaah

 

Bran usava a pouca mobilidade que lhe restava nos quadris para enfiar mais fundo dentro do ex-riquinho de Westeros. Sentia a contração do ânus dele apertando seu pênis ao mesmo tempo que o sugava. Os gemidos de Mulberry estavam perigosamente altos. Sabia que se fossem flagrados, seu plano iria por água abaixo, mas não se importava com isso por ora.

 

\-- Como se sente se entregando pro filho da única mulher que desprezou o talento da sua casa? – perguntou, mais uma vez em tom de desafio o Stark.

 

Hauke parou. Retirou o membro de dentro, apoiou-se nas coxas de Bran e levantou-se mais. Sacou seu pinto de formato incomum e o enfiou de imediato na boca do filho de Ned. Enquanto a cabeça entrou com facilidade, o meio literalmente entalou: era grosso demais para a boca pequena do rapaz.

 

— Será que só uma pica grossa consegue calar a boca de um aleijado de merda? – riu. – chupa agora, Lorde Stark!

 

Bran não precisou ouvir duas vezes: por dentro, lambia e chupava. Pela espessura excessiva, a parte superior se apertava contra o céu da boca e a língua tinha pouca margem e espaço, mas não o impediu de arrancar mais gemidos do espião. E um orgasmo.

 

Após o gozo, Hauke sentou-se sobre o colo de Bran, repondo o membro do mesmo dentro de si. Suas pernas agora entrelaçavam a cadeira e o corpo do herdeiro de Winterfell. Com movimentos de sobe e desce, sentia todo o vigor do homem-lobo aquecendo seu corpo. Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que se sentia tão bem.

 

Bran, ainda com um pouco do esperma de Hauke na boca, o beijou. Enquanto a saliva dos dois se misturava com o líquido espesso sentiu outra umidade em seu rosto: hauke chorava.

 

— Não é a primeira vez que você faz sexo... – contemplou Bran – mas é a primeira vez que você faz amor, não é?

 

Mulberry balançou a cabeça, concordando.

 

— Pois bem, se te servir de consolo, a primeira vingança você acabou de realizar: tirou a virgindade do filho de Catelyn Stark. – riu e sorriu – agora... sinta...

 

Ele ejaculou dentro do ex-desafeto de sua mãe. Isso não lhe importava mais. Precisaria dele mais do que nunca.

 

— E agora, o que acontece? Vou ser executado pelo gostoso do seu irmão ou a Lady Sansa vai me escravizar para fazer os vestidos dela e da Rainha Targaryen? – perguntou Hauke curioso, enquanto lambia a última gota do seu esperma no canto da boca de Brandon.

— Se você olhar pra lá, verá que tem um baú – Bran mexeu a cabeça em direção ao lado direito do quarto, onde uma arca fechada estava destacada. – Vá em frente, abra.

 

Dando um beijo na testa do anfitrião, Hauke, agora completamente nu, se desvencilhou das pesadas peles que os cobriam na cadeira e foi até o objeto. Não sem sentir o sêmen escorrer de sua bunda até as canelas.

Abriu a arca e emocionou-se: lá estavam seus últimos tesouros. Vestidos, linhas, tecidos e dinheiro. Ou que sobrara da pilhagem promovida por Tywin Lannister e Olenna Tyrell, anos antes, quando as casas o expulsaram do Sul, e que estavam nas mãos de Mindinho, que o chantageou durante sua estadia no Norte.

 

— Por que está fazendo isso, Lorde Stark? Esses são meus bens que estavam com Lorde Baelish...

 

— Venha cá.

 

Hauke retornou ao colo de Brandon, como se fosse um cão voltando agradecido ao seu dono.

 

— Escute com atenção. – calmamente explicou Stark — Você agora me pertence. E será fundamental pra mim e pra todos os reinos.

 

Ele então sussurrou algo incrível nos ouvidos de Hauke enquanto acariciava seus recém-revelados cachinhos. Algo terrível, profano, completamente doentio... mas que era incrivelmente delicioso e lhe soou como a  voz de um anjo...

 

FIM DO PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO.





	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante o banho de Bran, Hauke relembra o início de sua carreira e jornada.

A THREAD OF ICE AND FLOWERS  
• Nesse capítulo, vou começar a introduzir um pouquinho do passado do Hauke. Nos próximos dois ou três capítulos, serão demonstrados os passos dele até o seu encontro com Bran descrito no primeiro.  
HAUKE  
A informação que Bran havia lhe passado era chocante. E a oferta, irrecusável. Seria a chance de se recuperar dos anos de injustiça sofridos tanto desde que as Casas Lannister e Tyrell conspiraram para ruir seus negócios como também contra as famílias do Norte por terem deixado a sua desaparecer.  
  
— É claro que aceito, Lorde Star... Corvo de três olh... — irritou-se — quem quer que você seja.  
  
Bran sorriu maliciosamente. Já sabia que a oferta seria aceita.  
  
— Agora —disse ao tentar se levantar do colo de Brandon— se me permite, preciso tirar essa sua porra que tá escorrendo do meu cu!  
  
O Stark segurou firme o antebraço de Mulberry.  
  
— Sua missão “oficial” não terminou. —explicou num tom jocoso— você terá que lavar, alimentar e me guiar pelo castelo.  
  
Hauke tinha caído em si: ele ainda estava fingindo ser uma donzela nortenha para o resto dos moradores de Winterfell. Para toda Westeros, Hauke Mulberry teria sido morto em algum momento após a sua expulsão de King’s Landing a mando de Olenna Tyrell e Cersei e Tywin Lannister. Sansa Stark também não toleraria sua presença, especialmente após as múltiplas demonstrações de desafeto que nutriam mutuamente desde que eram adolescentes e, mais ainda, por ter amaldiçooado sua mãe, Catelyn Stark.  
  
—Tá...mas pra isso, milorde, eu preciso ter acesso à alguma tina suficientemente grande, e a mais próxima est—foi interrompido quando tentava dizer que estavam muito longe.  
  
—Bem aqui ao lado. — calmamente afirmou o Stark— abra aquela porta ali. Oh, ela está escondida! Puxe essa cabeça de veado mais abaixo.  
  
Sentindo o clima glacial do inverno massacrar sua pele e ossos, Hauke correu pra movimentar a cabeça da caça: uma passagem secreta se abriu praticamente à sua frente. Um cheiro de sabão e madeira molhada tomaram suas narinas. Com uma vela que estava posicionada à frente da passagem, iluminou a alcova que surgia.  
  
Uma imensa tina e produtos de limpeza se organizavam, uma cabeça de lobo feita de ferro rosnava sobre ela. A temperatura era muito superior ao do cômodo vizinho: era possível até ver o vapor se projetando sobre o ar. Mulberry ficou boquiaberto. Bran simplesmente explicou:  
  
— Era o local onde meus pais comemoravam as pequenas e grandes vitórias.  
  
Hauke fez “pffft”. Imaginou os dois chefes da alcateia fazendo coisas indizíveis naquelas águas. Não conteve a gargalhada.  
  
— Apenas segure em mim, milorde, vou colocá-lo aí dentro com cuidado pra você não se afogar...  
  
Brandon segurou firmemente nos frágeis braços do ex-espião de Baelish, impulsionando seu tronco para que pudesse demonstrar que estava em posição de superioridade perante o novo vassalo. Enquanto este retirava a últimas peças de roupa dele, pôs uma das mãos sobre a lateral esquerda do rosto de Hauke.  
  
— Vai me beijar, milorde? — caçoou.  
  
Os olhos viraram. Tornaram-se brancos e opacos. Isso assustou Hauke, e mais ainda quando Bran o agarrou com os dois braços pelos flancos e ambos caíram dentro da tina. O coração batia acelerado: se Bran Stark morresse afogado, adeus aos seus planos e seria executado da pior maneira, provavelmente incinerado pelo fogo de algum dos dragões da Rainha Targaryen ou esquartejado pelo povo do Norte. Tentando erguer o próprio corpo e de seu novo suserano, sentiu os ouvidos serem invadidos pela água aquecida. Impulsionou ao máximo o seu corpo para colocar ambos na superfície.  
  
Conseguiu. Sentiu o contraste entre o calor da água e o frio (que se fosse o mesmo do quarto, provavelmente teria sido morte por choque térmico) externo.  
— AAH, que porra foi essa? — é assim que você fica quando dá wargada?  
  
Os olhos de Bran não mudaram, permaneciam esbranquiçados e sua expressão era macabra. Mas pelas informações que havia coletado, não era algo que precisasse se preocupar mais do que o afogamento.  
  
Enquanto o novo parceiro fazia sua “viagem”, tratou de limpar seu corpo e o dele com cuidado para não atrapalhar o que quer que fosse. Axilas, genitais, as frágeis e enrijecidas pernas, a escara que se formava nos quadris pelo excesso de tempo... sentia pena do jovem, mas o fascinava mesmo assim. Embora não fosse nem de longe o que sonhou, era o tipo de situação que gostaria de ter vivido se não tivesse sido arrancado do seu posto anos atrás. E com lágrimas começando a escorrer, relembrou da sua trajetória....  
  
//////////////// 13 anos atrás...////////////  
  
Amanhecia na planície da pequena região de Listopol. Os raios iluminavam os negros arados recém-feitos, e destacava o verde esmeralda que imperava desde as pequenas árvores vizinhas à plantação até as frondosas faias. Localizada no extremo meridional do Norte, na fronteira com as Gêmeas e o território dos Frey, ladeada pelas montanhas à oeste e por Mout Cailin ao norte, era um dos pontos surpreendentemente mais agricultáveis do território Stark. Lá viviam não apenas uma dúzia de plantadores de batatas e trigo, mas também duas famílias: os Astrich, mercadores imigrantes de Essos e os Mulberry, um grupo de raros profissionais não ligados à terra e a guerra: eram médicos e fiscais financeiros do Banco de Ferro. A exceção era para a matriarca, a Sra Lisaly, conhecida em toda Westeros como uma das principais costureiras que haviam vivido ali. Sua cliente mais célebre era Olenna Tyrell, quando a mesma ainda era Olenna Redwyne. Por ser tão destoante do árido e pouco produtivo Norte, ficou conhecida como “um pedaço da Campina sobre o Vale”.  
  
Pertinho dos arados de terra negra, corria uma pequena criança. Sua pele pálida refletia os primeiros raios da aurora e seus cachos escuros balançavam contra o vento. Carregava consigo um pedaço de tecido que balançava com as rajadas frias da manhã.  
  
— Hauke Mulberry!! —gritou uma voz ansiosa. —venha se arrumar, que eles já estão chegando!  
  
A criança correu em direção à voz.  
  
Aos 9 anos de idade, enquanto ajudava sua cega bisavó Lisaly a produzir uma tapeçaria encomendada pelas parentas de Walder Frey, Hauke Mulberry revelou à casa que finalmente o dom havia se manifestado novamente na família: sua contribuição havia chamado mais atenção que a da bisavó.  
  
Houve comemoração. Sua mãe, Henrietta Mulberry, uma Astrich de nascença, pediu ao seu avô materno, Hassam Astrich que o presenteasse com os melhores tecidos da venda. A aliança próspera entre as duas famílias de Listopol atingiu o ponto máximo: o dom mercantil dos Astrich e o tino profissional dos Mulberry.  
  
Como comemoração pelo reconhecimento e apoio, produziu um imenso estandarte com os dois símbolos das famílias: a amora dos Mulberry e o avestruz dos Astrich. O orgulho coletivo fez com que ambas convidassem as ricas famílias que por anos haviam sido clientes da velha Lisaly para continuar consumindo dos produtos de Listopol.  
  
Não demorou muito para que a informação de que Olenna Tyrell e sua comitiva viriam avaliar o trabalho do pequeno alfaiate se espalhasse pelo vilarejo. Isso chegou aos ouvidos de Ned Stark, que não poderia perder oportunidade de mostrar que no Norte também havia espaço para sofisticação e comércio.  
  
— Venha, ponha essa roupa! — apressou-se a senhora Henrietta, que apesar de não ser mais tão jovem, mantinha a aparência de uma, aliás um outro orgulho local: ao contrário dos nortenhos médios, que com as intempéries veem sua beleza se esvair, os moradores da microrregião pareciam retardar o relógio biológico. Os olhos verdes da mãe do menino prodígio se enchiam de lágrimas.  
  
— Meu filho, se Lady Olenna gostar dos seus serviços, desconfio que ela irá levá-lo para Highgarden. —deu uma fungada e limpou os olhos—mas eu sei que isso é o certo. Nossa família nunca se importou com distâncias. Nossa estabilidade aqui em Listopol é uma anomalia tanto pros Mulberry, que nasceram aqui mas sempre enviaram seus filhos por toda Westeros e Essos, como pros Astrich, que em nome do lucro, mascatearam por meio mundo.  
  
A criança assentiu com a cabeça, mas não pode deixar de chorar. Era a primeira vez que iria sair do Norte e da segurança da mãe, pai e irmãos. O máximo que havia ido era até o terrível e fedido castelo de Winterfell, viagem cansativa que lhe embrulhava o estômago: se as paisagens lhe pareciam belas, o mesmo não podia ser dito do povo: eram rudes, mal-vestidos e não tinham o menor senso estético. Havia sido educado por duas famílias alheias à economia Westeriana: embora dominassem técnicas de plantio, seu uso com a terra era basicamente para o abastecimento das prateleiras do lado materno e pros medicamentos dos consultórios médicos dos tios paternos. Se não eram ligados à agricultura tradicional, também não o eram com a guerra: eram basicamente dependentes da paz para terem lucro.  
  
O menino vestiu uma bela e ornamentada peça dourada. Com um estiloso e moderno detalhe floral na gola, uma homenagem prévia à Casa da visitante.  
  
—Agora, pegue isso e coloque no pescoço. — a mãe retirou de dentro de uma elegante e fina caixa um colar de ouro com um avestruz com amora na boca. O estranho ornamento era uma óbvia referência às famílias materna e paterna, mas o que mais lhe chocou é que mesmo sendo a primeira vez que via, algo nele lhe era familiar....  
  
—Nossa, parece o... —iniciou uma sugestão antes de a mãe completar a frase.  
  
— É ele sim. O colar de Lady Lisely, sua bisavó, agora modificado por um ourives de King’s Landing à pedido dos seus avôs Hassam e William... para que você nunca esqueça de onde veio.  
  
Ele não conseguiu controlar a emoção: abraçou a mãe com força e a beijou na bochecha como se fosse a última vez que a veria.  
  
—Você vai sujar sua roupa nova com esse choro, menino! — disse, enxugando as lágrimas dos dois. — Venha, vamos para o quintal receber as visitas!  
  
Os dois deram as mãos e saíram do quarto. Já podiam ouvir os sons os cavalos trotando próximos. Enquanto desciam as escadas, Hauke observava cada detalhe da residência: mesmo com a esperança de continuar vivendo com eles, sabia que todos contavam com seu sucesso, e esse sucesso só seria alcançado fora dali, do ébrio e insólito Norte. Usaria cada pontinho da pequena vila nas sua artes.  
  
Cruzando o portal que ficava diante ao quintal e dos arados para a plantação de lavanda, se depararam com a comitiva forasteira: Lord Eddard Stark, o caquético Walder Frey, suas esposas, os belos filhos dos Stark (Hauke enrubesceu ao bater seus olhos em Robb e no bastardo Jon, que sempre achou os mais bonitos do Norte, embora não ousasse pronunciar isso) à direita. Uma tropa muito distinta, com um estandarte de flores sobre suas cabeças e centralizada numa senhorinha extremamente elegante usando as mesmas cores douradas de suas vestes à esquerda. Com certeza eram os Tyrell e a senhora deveria ser Lady Olenna. Ao lado dela estavam duas crianças: um menino cuja beleza Hauke não encontrava paralelo no Norte, pois era delicada e não rústica como os filhos de seus senhores Robb e Jon; sendo que seus fios loiros eram do mesmo tom do vestido de Lady Olenna; e uma garota de cabelos castanhos charmosos e de vestido cor esmeralda que combinava exatamente com a paisagem de Listopol.  
  
— Então é esse o pequeno artista? — perguntou com um sorrisinho no rosto a elegante senhora. — parece que minha velha amiga Lisely vai endividar minha casa por mais um século!  
  
Todos riram, incluindo outro flanco de convidados que Hauke não conhecia, mas suspeitava que fossem da Casa Arryn.  
  
— Sou Lady Olenna Tyrell, das terras da campina. E esses aqui são meus netos, Loras e Margaery. Eles ficaram impressionados com o estandarte e o vestido que você nos enviou, “lorde Mulberry”.  
  
Hauke engoliu seco. Não sabia sobre o que Lady Olenna estava falando. Procurou o olhar da mãe, que se encontrava com os do sogro e os do pai. Entendeu. Os velhos Hassam Astrich e William Mulberry já planejaram o imediato negócio. Sabiam que com a saúde frágil da bisa Lisely ele não teria onde treinar seu talento, apenas colecionar tecidos caros de Essos sem nunca se aperfeiçooar.  
  
Sentindo o senso de missão coletiva, ergueu a cabeça e num tom assertivo, respondeu à célebre convidada.  
  
— Excelente, Lady Olenna. Estou ao dispor da Senhora se desejar que as terras do Sul conheçam do bom gosto dos.... — queria dizer apenas o nome dos familiares, mas olhou cuidadosamente para Ned Stark, que não perdoaria suas famílias se ignorasse o Norte dos Starks, suseranos de ambos. —dos nortenhos.  
  
Aplausos e urras de aprovação.  
  
Fechou os olhos. Sabia que aquele era seu destino.  
  
//////////  
  
Sentindo uma mão enrugada esfregar em seu rosto, Hauke voltou a si: Bran havia retomado o seus olhos e o encarava profundamente.  
  
— Eu te darei tudo de volta, não se preocupe. — Beijou delicadamente seus lábios. — Mas me enxugue primeiro!

FIM DO SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO


End file.
